Cross Your Heart, and Hope to Die?
by Soulies
Summary: Kagome and Naruto best friends forever, and they make a promise that they would rather die then break. However Kagome leaves the leaf to go back to her homeland is when everything goes wrong. Soon they both grow up and when they are both reunited, Kagome appears to have fulfilled the promise... Now Naruto is in a trial of death, what will kagome do. How strong can a Promise be?


"Naruto~" A girl leaped onto the back of the blonde who laughed. "Kagome-Chan!" He looked over his shoulder at the giggling girl. His best Friend. Suddenly, he smiled deviously, causing Kagome's giggle to hitch. "e-eh." The boy began to sprint off, spinning around causing the girl on her back to scream. "Naruto s-stop! Youre going to d-drop me!" She clinged onto Naruto's neck in risk of her life, "I-Im going to hurt you!" Slowly the boy stopped, leaving Kagome's head spinning. He laughed at her, while putting her down on the grass. She shook her head, getting out of her confused state, before glaring at Naruto. "Run." It was Naruto's turn to stop laughing, but he began to chuckle nervously. "..h-haha Kagome, I was just playing!" He plopped down beside her, putting his arm around her. The girl's temper dropped and she smiled softly. She punched him on the arm without holding back, "Baka."

They both erupted in laughter, however Kagome was the first to slowly stop.. She smiled a bit, her eyes suddenly nostalgic. "Remember when we met Naru-chan~?" The blonde nodded, "Duh Dattebayo!"

"_Kagome-Sama.. Please return home before sun set." A man called out to a young girl who waved him off, "Okay I will!" She began to sprint off, her hair flowing behind her, and her smile beaming- Freedom! She spun around with her arms out, before hiding behind a tree suddenly. She peeked out as if she was hiding.. "Ninja mode.." she whispered, then aruptly kicked out screaming "aha!" With that she sprinted off again, obviously full on sugar. "Time to make a team!' She shouted, causing wierd looks to come her way but did she care? Nope!_

_Acting sneaky, she tip toed past shops, and pressed her back against the fences.. 'This place is fun!' Kagome thought happily, even if she had no one to play with, however the people she encountered seemed nice. However she finally realized how wrong she was. Slowly down at the park, she saw the swing, and a blonde boy swinging on it. She blinked, before waving her head, "Hey-" A hand grasped her mouth, she jumped in surprise. Whipping away from the stranger, she looked up seeing a woman with a look of concern. "Youre the new-" Kagome glared a look, "Stop-There." The woman took the clue, she continued nevertheless, "ahem.. don't talk to him.." The girl tilted her head, "why?" The women's expression was filled with disgust, "A demon child he is-" She faltered as if she released a large secret, "J-Just don't talk to him, its for your own good..-" "Shut up" The stranger blinked, "What!" Kagome glared, "Who are you to say that, do you know him?" She didnt let the woman respond, "Thought so. Leave me alone, my mother said not to talk to rude strangers.." She swivled on her feet, about to stride away but she stopped reluctantly. "Thank you." Kagome's mother always told her to say thank you.. so she did. That left the stranger.. confused._

_Nearing the blonde "demon child" she greeted, "Hi! Im Kagome!" The boy looked up, sad.. but suddenly angry and fearful. "Get away! I don't want pranks anymore, Im not stupid!" She blinked, "I know you aren't I just want to ask you to be my friend and teammate." The boy stared at her suspiciously only to see her expression to be completly innocent, "R-really?" The girl giggled, "Really, cmon!" She pulled at his hand, causing his cheeks to blush, not used to such warm contact. "U-um my name is.. Naruto by the w-way." The girl blinked, before laughing cutely, "Nice to meet you team mate!" _

They both laughed again, Naruto having a small wistful smile doing so. However Kagome suddenly stopped, looking like she almost forgot something. She then grew serious which was noticed by Naruto seconds later. He blinked, "What's wrong Kags?" She stared at him, her cheeks growing a slight pink which wasn't noticeable in the light of the moon. She giggled quietly, "Nothing… Just.." She paused giving her nexts words thought, "Lets make a promise!" A smile pulled on both of their face at the great idea. Naruto tilted his head, "Like what?"

Kagome looked up at the moon, giving another moment of thought before looking at him with such excitement. "Promise me that we'll both fulfill our dreams and.. and always be there for each other!" The blonde blinked at the idea, but grinned nevertheless. "Fine-" He lifted his pinky up, while Kagome did the same- their fingers lacing together, while reciting the usual chant "Cross my heart, and hope to die."

"I'll be hokage dattebayo!" Kagome laughed aloud, "And I'll be leader of my clan!" They both grinned at one another, giggling..

However despite the happy moments, Naruto never knew what was coming.

"K-Kagome!" He cried out, watching his best friend walk away, back turned. His expression was filled with confusion and sadness- even anger. 'Why is she leaving?!' He thought, trying to run through the crowd. Finally he broke out to the pathway clearing, right behind her. "Kagome!" He put his heart into the last shout, and his results were.. favorable?

The female faltered in her steps, and she looked over her shoulders. Naruto smiled, hopeful as their eyes met, but he suddenly felt that hope burn. Her eyes.. were emotionless and distant, as if they didn't know each other, as if they didn't go through things together. His eyes burned with tears. What was worse was that those eyes were the same ones that people gave him.. he was too familiar with them, and to see it from his best friend, he broke down.

Falling on his knees, the girl simply turned away and walked off with followers behind her. She was currently heading back to her country, leaving konoha behind- and Naruto without a goodbye?! But obviously she didn't care..

However unknown to Naruto when she turned, her eyes watered to the rim, 'Naruto.. I'm Sorry.'

From then on, both split apart, but will their promise will?


End file.
